


Game of Solitude

by ShiroiNeko



Category: Scream Queens (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroiNeko/pseuds/ShiroiNeko
Summary: Шанель Оберлин привыкла к тому, что у неё всегда было всё. Богатство, популярность, власть и отношения с самым популярным парнем в университете, о чём ещё можно мечтать? Королева выпускного бала и принцесса семьи Оберлин, казалось бы, что ей не о чем жалеть.





	Game of Solitude

Шанель Оберлин привыкла к тому, что у неё всегда было всё. Богатство, популярность, власть и отношения с самым популярным парнем в университете, о чём ещё можно мечтать? Королева выпускного бала и принцесса семьи Оберлин, казалось бы, что ей не о чем жалеть.

Шанель Оберлин привыкла всегда быть номером один. Быть единственным президентом «Каппы», единственной любимой девушкой. Привыкла быть «Шанель номер один» среди всех прочих. Шанель привыкла к тому, что все считают её холодной высокомерной сукой, неспособной хотя бы иногда быть человечной. Ни один человек в её жизни не пытался пробиться сквозь лёд и освободить нежную душу.

Никто никогда не узнает о том, что Снежная Королева плачет по ночам, сидя в своей гардеробной и проклиная то ли своё окружение, то ли себя за слабость. Шанель как никто другой знала, что мир богатых и популярных не терпит слабых. Но так трудно держать лицо, когда в затылок дышит убийца, а все окружающие люди готовы предать тебя в любой момент. Сразу же, как сочтут тебя опасной. Или слишком слабой. «Шанели» при первой возможности всадят нож в спину — эти шалавы просто мечтают о том, чтобы занять её место. Любимый парень не желает понимать и принимать твои чувства, будучи эгоистичным даже больше, чем ты, и держа рядом с собой лишь в качестве красивого украшения.

Иногда хотелось сбросить с себя эти оковы в один миг. Порезать себе руки сверкающим в свете ламп лезвием, утонуть в воде с ароматной пеной, выйти навстречу убийце тёмной ночью и, раскрыв руки, словно для объятий, дать убийце вонзить что-то острое себе в грудь. Раз, два, три… В какие-то мгновения Шанель Оберлин думала, что однажды проснётся совершенно обычной, не вынужденной сохранять образ, скрывая за маской высокомерия свои истинные чувства.

Взгляд падает на часы, надетые на тонкое изящное запястье. Наступает утро, Шанель вытирает слёзы, поправляет макияж и прическу, и игра начинается заново… Заново начинается игра в Снежную Королеву, которая никогда не закончится для президента «Каппы».


End file.
